


Sentirsi a casa

by orphan_account



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ha una bellezza ermetica, difficile, ma irresistibile, come una calamita - e come il metallo alla calamita, la mano di Fabrizio si muove lenta sulla sua schiena, esaltata dal filo di luce mattutina che filtra fra le serrande abbassate.





	Sentirsi a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Again, è solo uno sclero senza senso, ma oramai la mie storie sono tutte così. Letteralmente, Fabrizio che contempla Ermal.  
> Enjoy ~

I riccioli scuri di Ermal, che si muovono sinuosi alzandosi e abbassandosi e alzandosi e abbassandosi a ritmo della sua testa, sono una cascata di inchiostro che fa un contrasto bellissimo con il suo incarnato diafano: sembra una scultura nel marmo e Fabrizio si ritrova ad ammirarlo come si ammirano le statue del Bernini nella sua bellissima Roma. 

Ha una bellezza ermetica, difficile, ma irresistibile, come una calamita - e come il metallo alla calamita, la mano di Fabrizio si muove lenta sulla sua schiena, esaltata dal filo di luce mattutina che filtra fra le serrande abbassate.

Sono solo le sette del mattino ed Ermal sta ancora dormendo - Fabrizio no, la sua testa che macchina continuamente l'ha tenuto all'erta tutta la notte e non è riuscito a chiudere occhio, e ora che il sole è sorto se ne è andato anche il sonno. 

Sotto le sue dita sente il busto di Ermal saturarsi e svuotarsi d'aria buona e i nei che costellano la sua schiena sembrano tante stelle che cadono in una scia disordinata verso i lombi e tornano su, dove si attaccano le ali - a voler citare una sua certa conoscenza. 

Quando dorme Ermal è vitreo e immobile e tremendamente delicato che Fabrizio teme di frantumarlo al minimo contatto e la sua mano istintivamente rallenta e lo sfiora lenta e materna, in un movimento tanto attento da sembrare una venerazione - la differenza fra i loro incarnati la rende evidente, come se le sue dita abbronzate e indurite dai calli fossero le dita di un bifolco e la schiena di Ermal la schiena di un dio. 

I suoi riccioli d'ebano frusciano contro il cuscino, nel momento in cui Ermal vi affonda metà viso con un mormorio indistinto, e il richiamo della sua nuca nuda è fortissimo, irresistibile. 

Fabrizio muove timido le dita sulla sua colonna vertebrale e china la testa a baciare flemmo uno ad uno i nei che la abbelliscono come tanti cristalli. 

Sente Ermal muoversi sotto la sua bocca e l'embrione di una risata vibrare contro la barba incolta e scuoterlo tutto da dentro - e non riesce a non sorridere contro la sua schiena.

“Hai finito?” chiede Ermal con la voce ammorbidita dal sonno, incrociando le braccia sotto al cuscino immacolato e osservandolo da dietro i ricci indomabili che lo nascondono come una cortina: i muscoli della schiena si flettono, nel momento in cui alza la testa dal guanciale e lo scruta divertito con occhi che brillano, e Fabrizio lascia un altro, tenero bacio sulla scapola sinistra, scrollando le spalle con fare disinvolto come a voler dire che lui non sta facendo assolutamente nulla - tranne idolatrarlo in silenzio come si fa con i santi.

Ermal sbuffa, ma Fabrizio ci sente un sorriso, lì dentro. 

“Sei veramente un vecchio romanticone” borbotta nel cuscino, esalando l'ennesima, bassa risatina nel momento in cui Fabrizio ride a sua volta contro la nuca - l'alito caldo fa il solletico sul collo ed Ermal si ritrova ad incassare la testa d'istinto, arricciando le labbra sottili in un sorriso divertito che sembra di sentire nell'aria.

“Disse il tizio di Ragazza Paradiso” mormora distrattamente Fabrizio con la bocca su un neo, e gli viene di nuovo da ridere di fronte al brontolio di dissenso che il cuscino restituisce e al modo in cui Ermal alza una mano dal materasso e inizia ad agitarla come a voler allontanare un moscerino fastidioso, nel fortunatamente vano tentativo di colpirlo.

“Taci” sbotta Ermal, ma non c'è cattiveria né nel suo tono, né nella maniera in cui si rivolta fra le lenzuola, rischiando di restarvi cementato - cosa che fa sbuffare uno e sorridere l'altro - e abbraccia Fabrizio, tirandoselo addosso come se il contatto fra loro due non fosse mai abbastanza, come se un centimetro di distanza facesse male come un chilometro.

Ermal ha le mani nei suoi ciuffi, li accarezza e li tira, e sa che - sicuramente - li sta mettendo in disordine, come se non fossero indomabili già di loro, già di prima mattina. 

Fabrizio ha il viso contro il suo collo caldo e sente il suo odore lì, dietro l'orecchio sinistro, dove i riccioli si fanno resistenti e dove ha infilato il naso: sanno di buono - balsamo, ammorbidente, residui di colonia - e Fabrizio, con occhi stanchi e chiusi e le labbra contro la carotide, sotto le mani di Ermal che scendono a carezzare lievi la sua schiena e lo coccolano e con il cuore che rimbomba dietro le costole, si sente irrimediabilmente a casa.


End file.
